


Motel Meeting

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Profanity, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Sometimes he just wanted to defile something beautiful.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Motel Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a request for a dirty talking Cas. I couldn't seem to do that without making it a little different.

Motel Meeting  
Pairing: Leviathan Cas + Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 2789

Summary: Sometimes he just wanted to defile something beautiful.

Warnings: smut, dirty talk, dom cas, oral (reader giving), blasphemy, cursing

A/N: The request was for a dirty talking Cas. For some reason I can't make our normal beloved angel be that obscene. This one though...well we'll see what y'all think.

He had found you late one night, walking home from a Sex Addicts Anonymous meeting. You had no idea how he knew what you were, but he seemed to. He grabbed you off the street, pulling you into and alley. His hand was on your throat as he shoved you against the wall. You could help the breathless sound you made. His hand was there, not choking you, but putting just enough pressure on you to give a vague sense of threat. It was one of your hot points. Instantly your heart started to race, you pulse beating against his fingers.

“Well aren't you just a pretty little thing.”

He looked you up and down, examining you. He clearly liked what he saw. The flared skirt that just hit mid thigh was one of your favorites. It showed off your legs, and you thought they were one of your best features. Your top was a shear overshirt, allowing the silky cami you wore show through. Knee high heeled boots completes the ensemble, everything in black and a deep purple. He drank you in, licked his lips, and leered at you. Again there was a hint of threat in his eyes, and a lot of wicked promise.

“Beautiful little whore, always so desperate to be used. I think I'll just take you up on that offer.” He slipped a key into your hand and kissed you roughly. “Meet me there in half an hour. Don't make me come find you.” He ran his fingernails down your throat and your eyes couldn't help fluttering closed as you let out a little hiss of pleasure. When you opened your eyes a second later he was gone. Just gone. You poked your head out of the alley and he was nowhere in sight. Wow he was quick.

You looked down at the key in your hand. Motel Heaven, room 17, was stamped into the plastic. You'd never heard of it, but you didn't spend a lot of time exploring the city. A war raged within you now. You'd just gotten out of a meeting. They told you that you couldn't fill the hole inside with sex. You didn't need sex to be loved, or to feel better about yourself. It all sounded perfectly logical. You knew your drive wasn't normal, but at the same time you enjoyed the hell out of it. In fact, you'd been thinking about quitting. If you didn't intend to stop then it seemed like a waste of a perfectly good Friday night.

You reached up and felt the scratch marks he'd left on your neck and shuddered with lust. He had pushed quite a few of your buttons. Your breathing and heart had slowed, but you could still feel the dampness between your thighs. Plus he was hot. Messy dark hair and the most amazing sapphire eyes you'd ever seen. He was tall, only a few inches taller than you if you were in flats. With heels you'd been at eye level. And yet he'd still felt bigger than you. His energy was demanding and you liked that, a lot. You considered for a second how smart it was to meet up with a sexually predatory stranger in an unfamiliar motel. Was it safe? No, it really wasn't. Were you going to go anyway? You bet your fucking ass!

You looked up the motel on your phone and made your way there. It was almost exactly half an hour from where you were. As you traveled you thought about where this might go. You might end up dead. This could very easily be a very dangerous situation. Then you recalled his sense of command and that low gravelly voice that made your insides light up. No, for some reason you were pretty sure this was going to be ok. In fact, if the first encounter was a sign then it would be very good.

Your key fit the lock when you arrived and you went in, turning on lights. It was your typical motel. Cheap and not terribly clean. You unlaced your boots and kicked them off, padding into the bathroom in bare feet. You freshened up and were bent over the bed pulling the covers down when his voice came from behind you. You hadn't even heard the door open.

“Such a nice view,” he said in that rough voice. A shock went through you right to your pussy and you shivered before turning around.

“Um, hi, uh.”

You stammered as you saw him in the light for the first time. The hair and eyes were even more stunning and arousing when you could actually see them. He seemed slightly small in the big coat he wore. He was wearing a suit under it, his tie almost exactly matching his eyes. It he hadn't given off an air of unconscious dishevelment you'd have sworn he was an office worker or something of the like. You knew that wasn't true. He couldn't be, not with the way he was looking at you. This man could never work in an office. He'd scare his co-workers. At least the women would be afraid.

“We haven't, you know, been introduced. I'm - “ He cut you off.

“I know who you are. You're a beautiful little whore who's going to do everything I tell you.” His voice was menacing but god it made you hot! It was so rare that you found a man who could take charge like this. You loved feeling slightly helpless in these situations.

“Now, whore, strip for me. I want to see that gorgeous body displayed for me.” He doffed his coat and lost the tie, waiting for you to start.

You closed your eyes and began to move. You weren't a stripper, or a particularly good dancer, but you knew how to best show off your body. This wasn't the first time a man had asked you to do this. Your hips started to sway and your hands slid down the front of your body, curving sensuously over your breasts. You hand stayed there, breast cupped, as the other slid down your stomach. Your let your hips curve forward into your hand, fingers not quite going low enough to touch the skirt. You brought your other hand around and across, fingers sliding along the hem of the see through shirt. As you stripped it slowly over your head your hips moved in gyrating little circles, spinning you around so your back was facing him. You bent forward, presenting your ass to him again as the cami joined the shirt on the floor. You came back up, flipping your hair back, and your fingers reached behind you to the hooks of your bra and undid them. You gyrated back around and slipped it off your shoulder, revealing your nude breasts. You cupped and squeezed them, letting your head fall back and your back arch as you pinched your own tightened nipples.

You'd only gone halfway through the strip when you looked at him. Those blue eyes were almost black now in the light. He stared at you like a tiger looking at a gazelle. He was palming what was very clearly a prodigious erection through his suit pants. The look and seeing him stroking the bulge in his pants sent a surge of heat and wetness between your thighs. You practically couldn't wait to see him in all his glory. He hummed in appreciation at your performance.

“ Keep going,” he commanded.

You unhooked the side of the skirt and unwrapped it from around your hips, slowly letting it slide to the floor. The panties revealed were low slung little lace shorts. You turned again, and this time you slid your hands over your hips and down the outside of your thighs. They traveled back up and took a double handful of your ass, squeezing it through the lace. You pulled up slightly so he could see the wetness that had soaked through the filmy material. Your hands dove down underneath the fabric, and as you bent you pushed the lace down your legs and stepped out of them, replacing your feet on the floor a little wider than before. You dragged your own nails up the inside of your thighs, allowing your hands to curve over your hips and settling again firmly on your ass. This time you rolled your hips back and opened yourself up, letting your glistening pussy show.

When you stood you could feel his body heat behind you. You didn't move as his hands gripped your hips and slid up your sides to cup your breasts in his hands. His touch was hot and as he pinched and twisted your nipples mercilessly your head fell back onto his shoulder and you moaned.

“Filthy little whore, you like this don't you?”

He raked his nails across your sensitive peaks and you cried out in lust. You curved your hips backwards, rubbing your ass against the throbbing hardness in his pants. He fisted one hand in your hair while his other hand pulled at your nipple. He used his grip in your hair to yank your head roughly to one side.

“That's right. Moan for me my little slut.”

Swiftly his teeth sank into your neck where it joined your shoulder, biting and sucking a purple mark harshly into your skin. The sound you made was obscene and you could feel wetness start to drip down one leg. Fuck this guy knew everything you wanted and wasn't shy about it either. His hands were so warm on your skin that they scalded, and every move was seemingly designed to make you hotter until you thought you'd burst into flames. He moved his hands to your hips and pulled you back hard against him, grinding his cloth covered cock against you. One hand slid around front and dove between your legs. His fingers stroked a fiery path though your dripping cunt and you practically lost it right there.

“Oh, god,” you groaned.

“Oh yes. So wet for me. Do you want me to fuck you? Bend over and slam my cock into you until you scream?” Ok, the dirty talk was a kink of yours and he'd been doing it all night. His burning fingers circled your clit, making your legs tremble.

“Oh fuck, god yes. Fuck me please.”

You were practically crying. The feel of him against you, that rough voice in your ear, and his hands on you were driving you mad. Your pussy throbbed, begging to be filled. His hand slid down and he pushed two fingers into your dripping hole. Your hands were behind you now, holding onto him as you desperately fucked yourself down on his fingers. Too soon, much to soon, he drew his fingers out of you. He reached up and shoved his coated fingers in your mouth. You sucked and licked at his fingers, tasting yourself.

“On your knees.”

He shoved on your shoulders and pushed you roughly to the floor. He circled around you like a stalking cat. When he stopped in front of you the bulge in his pants was right in front of your face and you licked your lips. He opened his pants and pulled out his cock, stone hard and dripping. He was as glorious as she'd imagined, his length perfect and thick. His tip was red and had clearly been leaking precum for awhile. He stroked it in his hand, watching you just take him in.

“Now, I am going to fuck your mouth with this, and you're going to take it like the fucking filthy little cock slut that you are.”

He didn't even let you respond. His hand was twisted painfully in your hair and he jerked back, making you gasp. He shoved his wet cock between your lips with bruising force, hitting the back of your throat. Now you had learned how to deep throat, so gagging wasn't the issue. It was that your throat wasn't used to it, it having been awhile since the last time. You knew your throat would be sore and your voice wrecked for days after this, but you didn't care. With his hand in your hair he pulled you almost all the way off of him.

“That's right. Suck it, little bitch. Take it like the cockslut you are.”

He rammed you back down onto him and you had to time your breathing. He was watching you as he pounded his dick into your mouth, your lips hitting his base every time.

“So good for me. That hot little mouth fucking my cock. You like this don't you? Like feeling my cock down your throat don't you?” You hummed a positive response, your mouth full of him.

“Open those legs up, slut. Let me see that pussy dripping on the floor.” You did as he asked and he was right. You knew your wetness had been flowing the entire time. Every time he called you a name your pussy quivered with want.

“Dirty little bitch, wasting all that on the carpet. Put your fingers in your cunt. I want to watch you fuck yourself while you choke on my cock.”

You reached your hand down stroking yourself, spreading your juices on your fingers before pushing two of them inside your throbbing heat. You moaned around his cock and he thrust harder into your mouth, pulling your head in by your hair every time he did it. If it was possible he was getting harder with each pump into you, and you were loving it, your cheeks hollowed out and your tongue rubbing hard on the underside. You started gyrating your hips, driving your fingers in and out at a maddening pace.

“So fucking good. Fuck that delicious cunt. Finger fuck your pussy hard. I'm going to watch you come all over your hand. Fucking whore mouth, so fucking good on my cock. Eat it, take it all, little cockslut.” He was growling and your fingers were moving hard and fast in your slick heat. The orgasm came hard and sudden. You screamed around his dick, pumping your hand inside yourself, wetness pouring out into a puddle beneath you.

“Oh yeah, that's it. Fuck yeah. So fucking hot. I'm going to cum down your fucking throat.”

He pumped your head down mercilessly, force feeding your every inch of him. His cock quivered on your tongue.

“Fucking shit! Take it bitch. Take it all!”

He buried his cock in you, sealing your lips hard against him and blocking your airway as thick streams of cum pumped hot down your throat as you swallowed convulsively, the muscles squeezing around him and prolonging the orgasm until he was twitching and sensitive. He pulled his flagging length out of your mouth, letting you fall back, trying to breathe. He put himself away and you looked at him, confused. He reached down and grabbed your chin, digging in his fingers hard enough you knew you'd have bruises tomorrow morning. He raised your eyes to his.

“You will be here every Friday night from now on. I will take whatever I want from you and you'll love it, won't you?” You weren't even ashamed.

“Yes,” you husked, your voice totally wrecked.

“That's my good little whore. Now go clean up your filthy mess.”

He released his grip and you nodded, standing up on wobbly legs. He was putting his tie back on as you walked past him. You stopped at the bathroom door and looked back. He was gone, and again you hadn't heard the door. How did he keep doing that? You didn't really care.

You looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror. Marks were already rising on your face from his iron grip. Your lips were bruised and swollen. The mark on your neck was huge, and so dark it was almost black. You were going to have to wear high collars to hide it. You looked completely fucked out. You'd been used completely and enjoyed it. He was right about one thing. You'd damn well be there every Friday.

You were definitely his whore.


End file.
